1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrostatic chuck, a thin film deposition apparatus including the electrostatic chuck, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrostatic chuck capable of reducing or minimizing degradation of functions due to damage of the electrostatic chuck, a thin film deposition apparatus including the electrostatic chuck, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In processes of manufacturing semiconductors or flat panel displays (such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or organic light emitting displays), mechanical chucks using clamps, vacuum chucks and/or electrical chucks using electric characteristics have been used in the manufacturing processes to stably attract and hold a substrate or a wafer. Conventional mechanical chucks have complex structures and take a long time to maintain, and vacuum chucks have a low attraction force and may deform the substrate.
Therefore, electrostatic chucks using an electrostatic force have been widely used recently. An electrostatic chuck is a tool for holding a substrate onto a lower electrode by using an electrostatic force. The electrostatic chuck may be classified as either a unipolar type electrostatic chuck that attracts the substrate onto the unipolar type electrostatic chuck by generating a potential difference between an electrode and the substrate, or a bipolar type electrostatic chuck that attracts the substrate onto the bipolar type electrostatic chuck by generating a potential difference between two or more electrodes. Since a unipolar electrostatic chuck has a weak electrostatic force and requires a high voltage, it is difficult to use the unipolar type electrostatic chuck on a large substrate. On the other hand, a bipolar type electrostatic chuck has a strong electrostatic force and may perform its holding function at a low voltage, and thus, the bipolar type electrostatic chuck may be used to attract and hold a large substrate onto the bipolar type electrostatic chuck.
However, fine electrodes formed on surfaces of the electrostatic chuck may be easily damaged.